Mahri Solaris
Mahri Solaris is a shinigami and lieutenant of the 9th Division, she is also the Lieutenant-Commander of the Special Tasks Group. Aswell as the CEO of the Solaris Corporation, a large Soul Society based conglomerate. General Name: Dr. Mahri Solaris, M.D., P.H.D. Nicknames: None Age: 140 D.O.B: August 8th, 1875 Race: Shinigami Gender: Female Blood Type: A+ Marital Status: Single Appearance Height: 5'2 Weight: 115lbs Hair: Black Eyes: Violet Skin: White Body type: Slim Mahri has a slender, slim figure, without any features that truly shine. As far as appearance is concerned, Mahri is not remarkable. At 5'2" tall, she has a reasonably small stature. She is very thin- which is mostly a result of many years of drug abuse earlier in her life. Her face matches her personality, stubborn and stern; yet her face hides a beauty that could be exposed to shine to the world. If only Mahri cared. Her sharp, violet eyes are commonly the first thing people notice about Mahri. Her disinterested expression is almost permanent. She does not dress much differently than any regular Soul Reaper. She wears the standard issue Shihaksho. Mahri is very wealthy, and she enjoys showing that off in the way that she dresses. Her hair is trimmed finely and styled. Kenseikan are placed with care on the right side of her head. Each one costing more than an average house. She wears long black tekkou gloves which cover the back of her hands and her forearms. The only purpose of the tekkou is to hide scars and needle marks. Her zanpakuto is strapped firmly to her lower back. Wearing the zanpakuto this way keeps it out of the way. Most of the time, at least. Mahri's lieutenant's badge adorns her left arm. Personality Cold and calculating to outsiders, warm and friendly to people she likes. Though, she usually doesn't like anyone. Mahri is stern, and more stubborn than even the thickest of rocks. She exposes nothing. She usually says nothing. She shows no emotion, no weakness, and that's how she likes it. In fact, Mahri is quite off-putting and rude. She is that way on purpose, as Mahri tries to actively push people away. Her life has taught her that getting close to people his dangerous. Mentally, and physically. Mahri generally doesn't like most of the people she meets. She feels that other people aren't worth her time. Those that Mahri finds worthy of her trust and affection (which is a long process indeed) one finds a sensitive girl that desperately runs away from her problems. She is quite soft, and likes to enjoy herself. However, that prospect scares her. Axienty and past depressions make Mahri rather reclusive, she's very content with sitting her room- reading, working, playing video games. Anything that distracts her. She has an insatiable greed. For many years she has run a successful company. Her riches increase every day but it is never enough. There needs to always be more. To Mahri, more money is worth lying for. Killing for. The body count rises, as the rich get richer. A doctor who once believed in healing was unable to resist the tempting spell that vast riches casts on your soul. If there exists a soft spot in Mahri's heart, it is reserved for cats. She very much likes cats. Likes -Money -Making money -Cats -Tea -Video games -Money -Research -Challenging work Dislikes -People -Wasting money -Wasting time -Clinic work -People -Being touched -Cooking History Powers and Abilities Having only recently received her powers, Mahri is a low level shinigami. (Mahri is approximately as powerful as Rukia at the beginning of Bleach). Kido Adept: As a child, Mahri always hated kido. Her father always forced her to do it. Hours every day until her hands bled from casting so many spells. Mahri had some skill in kido even before she gained her full shinigami powers. She has a mastery of how kido works. How it feels and how to learn it. She is far too weak to use any spells above level 33. But she trains often, getting better all the time. She has an affinity for using kido in very strange ways. Combining spells and using them in unexpected ways. Hoho Practicioner: Mahri didn't even know he word 'hoho' until she heard another soul reaper say it. She has little training beyond what she's been taught since joining the Gotei. She thinks that hoho will be very useful for her particular fighting style, with shunpo being at the centre. Amateur Swordsman: The swords were a lot more fun when Mahri was a little girl. Swordplay meant she could actually hit something; usually a guard or a mercenary her father hired. Mahri is a capable match for most soul reapers, and can certainly keep up with some of the stronger ones. Though, this is little more than natural talent. Hakuda Combatant: '''With swordplay came hand to hand combat. Every day, a daily regiment of training. She can hit a punching bag real quick, but beyond that, Mahri has little skill in hand to hand affairs. She prefers to use her sword and kido. '''High Spiritual Energy: Mahri's reiryoku is well developed for her level. Years of grooming as a child has built her well for the higher energy demands of being a soul reaper. Just by talking to her, one can clearly ascertain that her spiritual energies are higher than most shinigami of her level. Her reiryoku is violet, like her eyes. Genius Intellect: Mahri is quite smart. Mahri is quite the strategist. Some of her plans to squash her competition have had years of pre-planning and execution. She is quite a good judge of character. She likes to mess with people that way. It gets them to leave her alone. Her medical knowledge is very well sharpened. Zanpakutō In its sealed form, Junsui takes the shape of simple wakizashi. The tsuba is shaped as a star surrounded by a circle and the hilt is a dark blue. Inner World Mahri's inner world is Junsui - (Pure Water) When Junsui is released the user is left with nothing but a bladeless hilt. When the sword releases, the blade scatters away into millions of tiny particles. These tiny particles seed the atmosphere within miles of the user. The particles activate allowing Junsui's user control over water in the atmosphere. Release command: "Break" Mahri's primary ability is a simple water manipulation. With her zanpakuto, she gains control over water in the atmosphere. Mahri can pull water from the atmosphere, nearby bodies, or create her own (though creating her own water is tiring). The water can be assembled into various shapes once it is created and utilized. Interaction Cliff Notes A delicate touch is required for Mahri. She doesn't like people very much. She is quite awkward and weird. Mahri actively pushes people away, as she genuinely dislikes being close to people. It makes her feel weak and exposed. Get too close too quickly, and she'll close up and shove you away. If you want to make friends, make it worth her while. OC Relationships Out of Character Info Timezone: PST